I heard it
by inothernews
Summary: So this is just a little ball of fluff I needed to get out of my head. Will/Mac post finale. Mac gets an unexpected email that could change everything.


**_So this is just a ball of fluff I needed to get out of my head after my third, yes THIRD, viewing of the finale. I know it's an obvious plotline, but whatever, I just needed to get it out of my head haha. I will edit this tomorrow possibly, right now I just wanted to get it out and published. So, warning: I haven't read over this. Not even once. Soooo sorry. I'll get to that later. I may add another chapter to this. Maybe, let me know what you think :D_**

**_p.s. for my other fic: I know it's been a while since updating, but I have had writers block AND I am super busy with my new job/classes/everything else. So, sorry. :( I feel bad. But, I do plan on posting little one-shots of scenes I want to happen in season 2 because how the hell else will I get through the next few months until June? If/once I get some more time and a good storyline, I'll continue it. THANKS. :)_**

Mac had briefed Jennifer on her internship and sent her on her way, she found herself sitting alone in her office. She had gathered up her things and had her coat in her hands but at the moment she was lost in her thoughts. Her mind wandered thinking up the many possibilities of what on earth Will could have said in that voicemail. She needed to know. Despite his various denying, Mac knew that he remembered what he'd said. If he didn't, he wouldn't be avoiding it so intently. She had known him long enough to know when he was hiding something.

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to get further lost in her imagination as she sank into her desk chair.

_What if he was telling me he's forgiven me?_

_What if he said he loves me?_

_What if he said he wanted to be together again?_

The thoughts made Mac yearn to hear the words in the voicemail more and more. Desperately, she wished for some way to listen to it. Remembering how her previous pleads to a higher power resulted in a short-lived power outage, she tentatively asked again.

_Please, tell me what he said! _She begged.

No more than two seconds later her phone buzzed. Mac jumped slightly in her chair as her eyes shot open; the sound startled her. Picking up her blackberry, she read the email:

From: Nina Howard

To: Mackenzie McHale

I know you don't trust me, but I need to show you something. Meet me where we spoke last time in 20 minutes

If her mind wasn't muddled enough, Mackenzie began to wonder what Nina was talking about. The timing seemed curious to her, that right after she pleaded for an answer, she received an email. Mac was never one to believe in higher powers but even this seemed eery. Finally, she got up and walked out of her office to prepare to meet Nina. On her way out, she ran into Charlie, who invited her to get drinks with him, Will and the rest of the NewsNight family. Mac, not knowing what the meeting with Nina would entail, told him she was busy but would try to stop by a little later if she had some time.

As she approached the street corner that she was to meet Nina, Mac's nerves began to run wild. TMI hadn't been shut down yet, but hadn't they told Reese and Leona they had to kill the story on Will? Still, she had a fear that this was another "scoop" on her or Will that she wanted to publish. The rest of Mackenzie's mind was convinced it had something to do with the email.

A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts and she spun around to see Nina Howard standing in before her. Except this Nina seemed different. The normally overconfident and sassy woman appeared softer and even slightly worried.

"Nina." Mac greeted bluntly. Although Nina looked more approachable this time, she had learned early on not to take chances with this woman.

"Mackenzie, I know you have no reason to trust me after everything."

"You're right I don't." Mac snapped back, maybe a little too harshly.

"Look," Nina continued. "I'm assuming you know how I knew will was high."

_She's referring to the voicemail! _All the hopes Mac had were rushing through her head and she desperately hoped this conversation would go where she wanted it to. She felt like she could explode with excitement combined with a dangerous mix of curiosity and trepidation. Trying to keep composed, she responded calmly and looks towards the ground.

"Yes."

"Well, I have this recording that was meant for you. It's here." She pulled out her iPhone that had headphones already attached.

Unable to contain herself completely, Mac's eyes grew wide as she looked at what Nina held in her hands. This was exactly what she wanted. Now it was just inches from her fingertips. It had practically fallen right into her lap. Mac was in disbelief.

"I was instructed to delete all copies of it, and I will delete this one tonight," Nina stated plainly. "But, I wanted to give you the chance to listen to it first."

Staring incredulously at Nina, Mac quickly nodded her head to say she wanted to hear it. Nina handed her the head phones, but obviously slightly paranoid still, she held onto the phone. Mac placed the ear buds in her ears and nodded once again to Nina; signaling that she wanted her to press play.

When the voice began Mac immediately shut her eyes. She knew this would be a personal moment and she had to at least pretend Nina Howard wasn't standing there for just a minute.

"_Listen, I swear I'm not saying this because I'm high. If the answer is no, then just do me a favour and don't call me back or don't bring it up or anything But I have to tell you – I mean, after tonight I really want to tell you – that I've never stopped being in love with you. I…I just never stopped. You being here, I thought I would hate you, but I don't. I can't. I could never hate you. I know I should forgive you. I know that's what I should do, but something…I just can't get the image of you and…and him…I don't know. All I know is that I love you and I will always love you and and….what was I saying…right. Yes, I will always love you and I want to know if you could possibly try and forgive me for not being able to forgive you. Does that make any sense? I don't think it does. Look, I want to make us work and I just want to know if you will try that with me. If you don't…I understand, just…just forget about it._

There was a slight pause in the recording. Mac initially thought it must be over, but right before she grasped the earbuds to take them out, she heard him speak again.

_"I love you Mac."_

Mac heard the click of the receiver that signaled the voice mail had ended. However, she stood frozen, eyes shut tightly. Unable to move after hearing the message he left her.

"Mac," Nina called out to her to bring her back down to earth.

When she opened her eyes a few tears spilled over her porcelain cheeks and and her breathing began to quicken. She quickly removed the earbuds and handed them back to Nina.

"Thank you," Mac whispered to Nina, her quiet voice pouring with genuine appreciation for what Nina had done.

Nina nodded and said goodnight before walking back down the street, leaving Mac alone to collect herself.

_Oh my GOD. _Mac thought._ All this time, he thought I was rejecting him. OH MY GOD._

After hastily wiping the tears from her face, Mac hailed a cab. She had to get to the bar where the staff was. She had to see Will. She had to talk to him. What would she say to him? She had no idea. She had so many things she wanted to say to him it overwhelmed her to think of them all. She needed to tell him everything; anything. Anything to convince him that she, in fact, loved him more than she could describe in words.

Once the cab pulled up in front of the bar, she bolted out of the door after handing, or more like throwing, cash to the driver. Racing inside, Mac attracted a decent amount of stares and awkward looks from bar patrons. She had been in such a rush she collided with a customer on her way to the table where the News Night family resided. Her face made instant impact with the mans chest causing the both of them to falter slightly in there steps. The man she collided with put his hands on her arms to stabilize her and Mac immediately went into a frenzied series of apologies.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" but Mac's apologies were cut short when she finally looked up to see who it was she had crashed into.

"Will…" She began, but she couldn't continue because she was at an utter loss for words. His hands were still firmly grasping her arms as he looked at her worriedly.

But before Will could ask her if she was okay or spit out some witty remark about her clumsiness, Mac threw her arms around his back and buried her face in his chest, keeping a tight hold on him.

Stunned at her outburst of public affection, Will stiffened in his spot and froze for a minute. Soon, though, his arms wrapped her in a hug, and he chose to ignore the fact that people in the bar were probably staring at them. He lowered his head to her ear, still confused at to why she had embraced him.

"Mac," he began, "What's going on?"

Mackenzie finally tore her face from his chest and looked up at him, her eyes beginning to water again.

"I um," Mac didn't know what to say, but thought whatever she had to say, probably shouldn't be don in the middle of the bar. "Um, can we go somewhere private?"

Will's brow furrowed with further confusion but he nodded in agreement. He placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her to the door of the bar. On their way out, both glanced and saw the entire News Night team peeking at their little display.

When they got outside, they had agreed to go to Will's apartment to talk and Lonny drove the two of them there. The entire car ride was spent in silence as Will kept trying to read Mac's face for a clue as to what was happening and what she was thinking.

Once they reached his door and heading into the living room Will turned and looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" He said, after minutes of Mackenzie just staring at him without producing words.

She continued the silence for a few seconds after he spoke and he was about to turn to walk to the kitchen to get drinks while she composed herself when she finally said something.

"I heard it."

Will looked at he and tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"I heard it," Mac continued. "The voicemail. I heard it. Nina Howard asked me to meet her tonight and when I saw her she pulled out a recording of the voicemail she hacked."

Color rapidly draining from his face, Will's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He had no idea what to say to her and stood looking at her in disbelief. So, Mac kept talking.

"All this time you must have thought I was saying no." Mac said quietly. "All this time, you thought…" She looked to floor as her eyes began to fill with more tears.

_God why do I have to be a fucking mess right now!_ She thought.

"Will," Mac started in a soft tone, but her voice quickly rose. "Will, I love you. I have loved you this whole time. I…" She stopped when she couldn't possibly put into words how she felt and she closed her eyes to stop the tears for a moment.

With her eyes shut, she didn't see him move closer to her. All of a sudden she felt strong hands on her waist and she could feel his breath on her skin. She opened her eyes and looked up to see his gentle blue eyes, slightly watery, gazing down at her. She looked at him expectantly and he closed the gap between them. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her closer with one hand and wove the other into her hair. The two kissed for what seemed like hours, the rush of finally feeling each other after all this time was intoxicating and neither wanted to come up for air.

Once they finally separated, Will rested his forehead on hers and they took a moment to just breath before Will spoke up.

"I don't know if I have all my shit together Mac," Will started. "I don't know if this will be easy but…"

"I know," Mackenzie cut him off and placed a soft kiss on his lips to calm him.

"You really think we can do this?"

She nodded.

"I do. Because true love always prevails doesn't it? And I am sick of wasting time."

Will gazed down at the incredible woman he had in his arms.

"I love you, Billy." She told him and a confident yet soft voice.

He responded by reclaiming her lips.

"I love you, Mackenzie."


End file.
